sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ver
|image = |image2 = Normal= |-| Human-Sized= |image_width = |h1 = Information |t11 = Race |i11 = Dwarf |t12 = Occupation |i12 = Revolutionary |t13 = Epithets |i13 = Invisible |t14 = Bounty |i14 = ??? |t15 = Age |i15 = 35 |t16 = Birthday |i16 = May 9th |t17 = Height |i17 = Variable |t18 = Weight |i18 = Variable |h2 = Devil Fruit |t21 = Name |i21 = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mongolian Death Worm |t22 = Type |i22 = Mythical Zoan |t23 = Abilities |i23 = Mongolian Death Worm Physiology }} Ver is a Dwarf from the Tontatta Kingdom and the current Commander of the West Army of the Revolutionary Army. Due to her ability to freely shift in size by careful hybridization of her Devil Fruit the world at large believes Ver to be a human with an invisibility devil fruit when in fact Ver actually simply turns back to her normal form and blitzes her opponents. ''Personality 'Quirks' Like all Dwarves Ver is extremely gullible, if not for her Souvenir she would be utterly incapable as a Revolutionary. She is also not very smart so she leans in on her Souvenir to effectively make decisions for her. 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes' Ver is a Dwarf and as such she has increased strength and speed compared to a standard human despite her diminutive size. It is her incredibly speed, small size and use of her devil fruit which has granted her the nickname of '''Invisible Ver'. 'Tontatta Combat' Ver as a dwarf native to the Tonatta Kingdom is more than capable of using the Dwarven Fighting Style of Tontatta combat and 'Devil Fruit' :For more information see: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mongolian Death Worm Ver the current consumer of the fruit is an avid user of the Zoan ability of hybridization and is capable of hybridizing only specific parts of herself or hybridizing specific aspects of the fruit for a variety of purposes. The forms she can take as follow: *'Tiny Ver': Ver in her default Dwarf form. *'Human Ver': Ver hybridizing herself only a tiny amount so as to grow to human size. *'Longarm Ver': Ver hybridizing only her arms into a ridiculously long length so she can swing around or fight with. *'Worm Ver': The normal hybridization result where Ver will become a massive worm like creature. *'Giant Ver': A combat specialized form where Ver will hybridize herself into the full size of the fruit while retaining humanoid form. *'Tunneling Ver': Her full Mongolian Death Worm Form. Ver Normal.jpg|Tiny Ver Human Sized Ver.jpg|Human Ver Long Arm Ver.jpg|Longarm Ver Hybrid Ver.jpg|Worm Ver Giant Form.jpg|Giant Ver MGW.jpg|Tunneling Ver 'Techniques' *'Āmusurappu' (アームスラップ, Arm Slap): While in her Long Arm form she will flail her arms around wildly to slap an opponent into submission. *'Sutonpu' (ストンプ, Stomp): While in her Giant form she will stomp about aiming to completely incapacitate her enemy. *'Ashiddo Supitto' (アシッドスピット, Acid Spit): Regardless of form Ver will either hybridize one of her hands into a mouth to spit acid balls from or spit it directly from her mouth. The acid is a bright yellow colour and can melt just about anything. *'Tontatta Suingu' (トンタッタスイング, Tontatta Swing): Ver will grab an enemy and spin them around before throwing them at a hard surface. 'Haki' Ver is a capable combatant able to use both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki to an adequate if not advanced degree. 'Equipment' Ver is in the possession of a C.L.E.A.R. hoodie, a tiny sized T.R.O.W.E.L. which she never uses and her own personal Platinum Rank Zeppin Souvenir. ''Trivia'' *Ver means worm in French but it's also a play on her having multiple Versions. *This character is portrayed by kemomimi-chan from Naga U. Category:Dwarf Category:Female Category:Revolutionary Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Bushoshoku Haki User Category:Haki User